Computer security, or in general, cyber security is a growing industry due to the prevalence of computers, smartphones, servers, and other computing devices being connected to the internet in growing numbers. Cyber security deals with protecting computing systems and infrastructure from virtual information theft and/or damage to computer software or hardware. Improvement in cyber security mitigates disruption or misdirection of services provided by a computing infrastructure/system.
Organizations utilize cyber security to protect against harm that may come via network access, data and code injection, whether intentional or accidental. With the explosion of ways of harming an organization's business through hacking, code injection, or some other means, cyber security should continually evolve to counter newly developed threats. An assessment of an organization's vulnerability to cyber security threats may be valuable to its continued business growth and success.
An organization's vulnerability to cyber security threat is difficult to manage even after vulnerabilities are identified due to a large number of vulnerabilities that exist. A great amount of labor and manpower may be required to understand the identified vulnerabilities or even select highly critical vulnerabilities.